


The whole earth shakes from the rattle of your moans

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey aren't exactly exhibitionists, and Fiona isn't exactly a voyeur. Things happen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whole earth shakes from the rattle of your moans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is???? I'm sorry. also title is from Black Ajax by Locksley hella

The first thing Fiona registered when she stepped inside was a rhythmic grunting sound. A second later, she took in the scene on front of her – Mickey Milkovich was on his back on the kitchen table, legs held up and spread by Ian, who was standing between them and fucking into Mickey, letting out a grunt with each thrust. The look on his face was part concentrated, but mostly ecstatic.  
  
Mickey, for his part, seemed to be losing his mind. His hands were spread out, scrabbling for purchase, and his back was bowed, head pressing into the table. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were shut tight while his mouth hung open, little breathy noises escaping. It took a moment for Fiona to realize the breathy noises were, in fact, words.

“Ian,” Mickey was saying, "Ian, Ian, IanIan _Ian!_ ”  
  
For a moment, Fiona was almost jealous. She wished her sex life could be as great as the one currently playing out in front of her seemed to be. Then she realized she was watching her brother fuck his boyfriend and jerked a hand up to shield her eyes, feeling a little disgusted.  
  
“Jeez, guys,” she said, but it had no bite and wasn’t quite as loud as she’d intended. Neither Mickey nor Ian paid her any attention, too lost in each other.  
  
Yeah, Fiona envied them, but she’d be happy if she never had to see that again. She resigned herself to having to listen to her brother and her boyfriend fuck, seeing as she was unable to find her earphones, and confined herself to the living room and the rooms upstairs. The living room needed to be cleaned anyway.  
  
Lip entered the house a few minutes later, looking confused at first but then shocked and disgusted as he realized what was going on. He looked even more shocked when he saw Fiona in the living room, keeping her back to the kitchen as she cleaned the utter mess in the living room.  
  
“Why are you letting them stay at it?” Lip asked, wincing at a particularly loud moan from Mickey.  
  
Fiona may not want to think about it, but she had to mentally applaud her brother – Ian seemed to be doing something right.  
  
“I don’t know,” Fiona sighed, “honestly, I think I’m jealous.”  
  
Lip looked at her as if she’d grown another head. “Of what?” Lip asked, glancing up at the scene behind Fiona’s back and visibly almost gagging. “Jesus, fuck…”  
  
Fiona chanced a glance over her shoulder as well, a little scared but also curious. Curiosity killed the cat and all that. Ian had bent over a bit, so he could suck at Mickey’s neck, and Mickey had wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist, fingers scrabbling at Ian’s shoulders and nails digging into his skin.  
  
“Just let them-“ _be_ _for once_ , Fiona was going to say, but she was interrupted by Mickey’s voice as it grew louder.  
  
“ _Ian_ ,” he whined, “Ian, fuck! I’m gonna, shit, I’m…” But he was cut off as well, probably by Ian’s mouth, Fiona thought.  
  
Nonetheless, it wasn’t hard to figure out what he was going to say. _I’m coming_. The assumption was confirmed when Mickey let out his loudest moan yet into Ian’s mouth and the slap of skin-on-skin that signalled Ian’s thrusts only continued for another moment before those stopped as well, Ian groaning loudly.  
  
“ _Fuck._ ”  
  
In the following silence, Ian and Mickey’s heavy breaths were quite clear. This time, when Fiona chanced a glance over her shoulder, Ian was slumped over Mickey. To her surprise, one of Mickey’s hands was skimming across Ian’s back, gently stroking his back.  
  
“Hey, boys,” she called out, and they both stiffened, “could you not do that on the kitchen table next time? That was a bit…”  
  
“Traumatizing,” Lip filled in as Ian and Mickey started moving, pulling away from each other.  
  
Fiona didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone get upstairs so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> [read, like, reblog on tumblr](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/112632269007/the-whole-earth-shakes-from-the-rattle-of-your) or [prompt me](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/ask) or something


End file.
